


Day 2 - Mermaids

by Raepocalypse



Series: Fictober 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, but idk how long yet, this was supposed to be 1k and got away from me and now it's going to be multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Fictober OTP Challenge: Prompt 2 is Mermaids AU.A storm sinks the Overwatch carrier down in the ocean and McCree thinks this is it. He doesn't expect to wake up at all, much less on the bottom of the ocean floor with a pod of mermaids caring for the lot of them.





	Day 2 - Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> I try not to post unfinished works here, but this one got away from me and it will be continued after Fictober when I have some more time. I'm so sorry. Genyatta and Pharmercy will be background relationships and this might end up like? A pseudo-slow burn? I don't know. But I hope this is something you guys like.

Tracer was shouting from the cockpit, Hana next to her screaming right back. It had been an easy mission. Nothing difficult there. Of course they couldn’t make it home before it went all wrong. Of course they couldn’t.

The hovership rocked with a new wave of wind, rain beating against the side. McCree’s stomach lurched with the new wobble, metal hand gripping the wall behind him. Across from him, Angela was pale, eyes wide as she stared at him. She was calm in battle, they all were. Talon didn’t hold a candle to what mother nature could do to a person.

There was a clap of thunder, the crack of lightning, so close they could hear it. With more shouting from Tracer and Hana, they realized it wasn’t the flash of light that made the noise, though. It was the contact. The metal around them was screaming, grinding. Hana was shouting in Korean at Solider and Winston in her panic. Mei had her eyes closed, hands clenched on her seat and tears starting to spot her glasses. Only Zenyatta sat calm and serene, untroubled by the rocking of the ship as he hovered above the ground. Or maybe he was bothered. Impossible to tell, really, with that impassive face. He lights went down, replaced by the glow of red emergency bulbs. No power. No control.

He was moving, panicked, snatching up whatever life preservers he could find. He shoved two into Angela’s hands, bodily lifting her from the seat and shoving her at Mei. “Get that on her!” he shouted, moving to the cockpit and dragging Hana and Tracer away from the useless controls and radios. He jammed a preserver over Tracer’s head and shoved her toward the back. Hana was crammed into the second and he picked her up to head toward the back. Tossing his friend into the seat nearest to him, he hit the catch on the door hard enough to break the button. Nothing happened. No power, no door.

Swearing, he searched for something else. The door had to be open or they would be dragged down to the bottom of the ocean in a sinking hovership, slowly filling with water. He was trying to keep a clear head, but all he could think was that if they made it to the surface, who was to say they would survive the storm out here in the sea anyway?

A cool robotic hand landed on his shoulder, tugging him back. “Excuse me,” Zenyatta said, calm voice ringing out clearly in the cacophony.

He held a hand to the broken board, wires releasing from his wrist and connecting. Lights flickered and the door slid open, letting wind and rain in to batter them. “It was an honor working with all of you,” the omnic said serenely, voice barely loud enough to be heard. He reached out a last time and pressed a last, forgotten life preserved into McCree’s hands as they hit the water.

***

When McCree woke up, everything hurt. He was battered and bruised and feeling strangely weightless. Or perhaps the air around him felt strangely heavy? It was hard to tell. Everything reached him dully, making him feel a little deaf, like the sound was traveling through water to reach him. Something was covering his face, just the lower half, and strapped on almost too tight.

His eyes dragged open and instantly stung. Salt water. After a few blinks, though, he managed it and looked around.

There was an awful lot of bustling about happening, he noticed, although everything felt off. Everything looked off. It was wrong. It was a few moments before he realized it was because the people bustling about didn’t have legs. Looked a little wrong with the fins traveling up their backs and at the sides of their arms, fingers webbed and tinged with colored scales.

There was a high pitched little shriek when he reached up, touching the respirator on his face, following a cord back to the oxygen.

In a flash, a blue-scaled hand snatched his away, as though it worried he might remove it from his person. His eyes traveled up to the face attached, breath catching. A regal, almost inhuman face. Fins at the sides of his head, poking out from dark hair that matched the goatee and moustache. A swirling pattern of gold and blue travelled all the way up his arm. His tail was long, longer than most of the others and coiling closer. His eyes were dark and sharp and almost angry in their concern.

McCree wasn’t sure if he was enamored because his rescuer was beautiful or because he was so otherworldly. He lifted his hands up in surrender, assuring the… man? )He was male, he figured, looked enough like a human male that he thought it was safe to assume that’s what he was.) that he wasn’t going to try and remove his mask.

Instantly, he was off again, shooting off with that long tail whipping behind him.

Now that he wasn’t distracted, McCree could see a small group of them twisting and turning around them. Another who looked startlingly similar to the first was poking at prodding at Zenyatta, who seemed to have turned off entirely now that he was waterlogged. He didn’t seem to understand why he wasn’t moving, or perhaps thought he was a humanoid-shaped object. Angela was with a dark-skinned female, beads in her hair and a blue and gold tail that was much shorter than the other man’s twisting behind her. She seemed to be having a lot more trouble calming her own charge. A dark skinned young man had a tail of silver and green keeping him hovering over Hana. Red was twisting up into the air from Hana’s side and he seemed to be trying frantically to staunch it with the help of a much older woman, dark skinned and gray haired, a shell fixed over one eye with what looked to be some kind of seaweed. The one who had helped him was checking on Mei and Tracer, unmoving on the ocean floor, but breathing.

McCree sat up, earning himself another dark glare, but he kept moving toward Angela. The metal of his arm and the weight of water in his clothes made it easy not to float too far up as he dragged himself, boots kicking. When he reached her, he shooed her companion away gently and got her attention. A hand on the side of her face, eye contact. Up close, he could see the little orange and white symbol telling him this was their equipment. It took a few moments, but she seemed to calm. When he gestured to Hana, a fresh wave of panic ensued, but she scrambled to swim over instead.

The dark eyes of the man keeping guard over the two remaining still members of their party watched him warily, unsure. McCree made his way over there as well, checking on the girls as best he knew how, feeling for the steady pulses and checking them over with the little field medicine he knew.

When that proved to be conclusive enough, he looked around, then up. There was light, which meant they weren’t too far from the surface. That didn’t check out. They’d been over open ocean when they went down, too far out to get help. They should be dead.

Abruptly, a hand snatched his chest armor, dragging him upward toward the surface. He tried not to focus on the shimmer of the blue or the brilliant yellow of his trailing fins.

When they broke the surface, the man held him up, allowing him to relax a little and look around, not that it did him any good. Some little sandbar, no food to speak of, but at least dry land.

Taking off the respirator, McCree took a deep breath of fresh air. “You saved us,” he finally said, looking at him again with fresh wonder in his salt-stung eyes. “Why?”

No understanding. The man looked more like a human outside of the water, less ethereal but with a little more of a hint of blue to his skin. He turned and started dragging McCree to the sandbar, far enough that he could get his feet under him in the shallows.

“Where are we?” he tried again.

Nothing. After a moment of staring, the barest bit of confusion in his eyes, he delved down again. His tail flicked out of the water, mimicking what McCree would think of a sea serpent.

A few moments later, he was back, the green one with the matching shape of a tail right alongside him. They carried Mei and Tracer in their arms, depositing them both on McCree where he had yet to move. He grunted under their weight. Damned parka held a lot of water as he started dragging their asses further in. The creatures helped him enough to get them to the shallows before they retreated again.

When they returned, it was with the whole crew in tow, including three of them hefting Zenyatta’s still form.

Once everyone was on land again, Angela stood next to him, staring out at the faces looking back up at him. If they didn’t know better, it would be easy to mistake the lot of them for people.

“What do you think they want?” he asked, starting to take off the soaked clothing and keeping an eye on the creatures in the water.

“To help, I think,” Angela said softly, wringing out her hair. “I hope.”

The woman with the dark hair and the tattoo under her eye and the gold on her tail offered the barest of smiles before she twisted and sank down. One by one, the rest of them followed. McCree was left staring at the man he had begun with. “Hope so, Ang.”


End file.
